WWE: Raw & Smackdown!
by Da Baddest King
Summary: Raw and Smackdown colide when superstars return, new champs are made and old ones are renewed. Tonights main event is a special suprise ordered by the Chairmen of the board, just what will he have planned? Read on to find out.
1. She's Back

**A/N: I was actually watching some old WWE matches and I was inspired by that to write this, now I hope I do good on my first Wrestling fic. And unlike the other ones out there with this idea, mine will be detailed a lot more and their will be twist and turns around every corner. Now this will have Raw and Smackdown! both on one show kinda. For example, any superstar can be on any show like it used to be before. Please read and review at the end even if its not good which I doubt it would be ^^ and all the superstars etc are not mine but Vincent Kennedy McMahon, enjoy. Oh yea, the title holders are as followed and their may be some changes and their is no Divas Championship/ ECW Champ: **

**WWE Champion: Randy Orton  
WWE World Heavyweight Champion: Jeff Hardy  
WWE Intercontinental Champion: Rey Mysterio  
WWE Unified Tag Team Champions: Big Show & Y2J  
WWE U.S. Champion: Shelton Benjamin  
WWE Woman's Champion: Mickie** **James**

* * *

**_Back With Revenge_**

"Hello everyone, JR here with The King here and this is Monday Night Raw coming at you from Greensboro, North Carolina!" JR announced as he was next to his partner behind the announcer table with fans cheering around the whole stadium with signs of their favorite superstar high in the air.

"And tonight were kicking things off with a-" King was cut off when he heard someones song play above the speakers with the titontron switching over to a little clip showing who was coming out, Jeff Hardy. The crowd erupted into a frenzy as Jeff made his way out to the ramp, waving his arms in the air while having the World Heavyweight title around his waist. His long black and blue hair up to his neck dripped of water, he wore a black thigh long sleeve shirt with black baggy pants and blue and green arm bands glowing in the dark from the dark blue neon lights shining around the stadium.

"Its Jeff Hardy!" King announced with a wide smile to his face, seeing Jeff walk down the ramp with fans begging for a high five or a greet from him. Jeff slid inside the square box, the ring, and began waving his hands out at the roaring fans who were cheering his name. He then ran over to one of the turnbuckles and stepped foot on the second rope, waving a arm up in the air, the crowd just cheered his name louder.

Jeff Hardy looked over at the corner where the man that rung the bell sat and motioned Lillian Garcia who was wearing a light brown skirt with a white top and long brown high heeled boots, to give him the mike, once in his hand he spoke into it, "Hello Huston Texas!" Jeff yelled into the mic, making the crowd get to their feet.

"Now I hear-" Jeff, like King, was cut off at the sound of his brothers music. Rolling his eyes, he looked over where he saw Matt Hardy coming down the ramp with narrowed eyes glaring down at him. Matt wore camouflage baggy pants with a sleeveless shirt that had his name on the front of the black shirt, his hair to dripped with water.

Matt slid inside the ring, pointing at Lilian to give him the next mic next to her on a small table. Lilian rushed over to him and passed him the mic, Matt snatching it, walked back over to Jeff, just near inches away from his nose touching Jeff's.

"Look Jeff-" Matt began, the crowd quickly yelling out Hardy as the other half yelled out boos, "-I've been in you're shadow for to damn long!" Matt yelled in his face while Jeff just put his hands to his hips and gave him a bored look, "I had it. I want a match with you, tonight!" Matt yelled, the crowd cheered highly at the fantasy coming true.

"Just cause you my brother Matt-" Jeff started, "But its not my fault you're in my shadow. That's you're problem not mine" Jeff pointed his index finger at him and hit his chest with it, moving Jeff's body back.

"If you wont accept my challenge, then lets go now Jeff" Matt dropped the mic and so did Jeff. Both males ready to go at it were sizing themselves up.

"Oh boy Jr!" King yelled, anticipating what was about to happen, but it was soon all interrupted as another song played on the speakers around the stadium, but just like when Jeff came out, the crowd erupted into cheers and some boos.

"Stop it! Stop all this nonsense!" Mr. McMahon yelled into his microphone, coming out to the beginning of the ramp with a gray suit and black dress shoes, his gray hair combed back, "You two just interrupted a match about to happen. Matt Hardy, I don't give a hell if you lived in you're brothers shadow!" Mr. McMahon yelled in anger, the crowd booed his comment but saw his sinister smile crawl to his face.

"But I will tell you this-" Mr. McMahon raised a finger, "You and you're brother would put up a good match, so I tell you this; I'll give you you're match" the crowd yelled in amazement he had actually said the match was on.

"Matt vs Jeff tonight JR, this is big!" King cheered the match on with his eyes wide open, graspping his golden crown infront of him next to his laptop.

Matt smiled at Mr. McMahon as his request was given to him, but the celebration was cut short when Edge's music played and out came Edge with blue jeans, sneakers and a black tight shirt with his Rated-R logo on it. Edge walked over next to Mr. McMahon and frowned, holding a mic to his hand.

"Well, it seems everyone gets to just call a match and suddenly they have it right? Well I've come out to request something to my choosing as well" Edge pointed to Jeff, "Mr. McMahon, I want a chance to win back my Heavyweight title. Me versus Hardy, tonight for the title" Edge snapped in McMahon's face.

Mr. McMahon put his finger to his chin in deep thought, "You know Edge, that those sound better. You have yourself a match. Edge vs Hardy" Mr. McMahon heard all the loud roaring fans as they cheered Jeff's name, "It will be Edge vs Matt Hardy vs Jeff Hardy for the World Heavyweight title tonight!" Mr. McMahon yelled and the crowd went wild with enjoyment. He walked off leaving all three of them stunned before he dropped the other bomb on them, "In a Hardcore Match!" Mr. McMahon announced and disappeared behind the black curtains.

"Oh my God JR!" King yelled out with his arms out infront of him, "Did you hear that? Jeff vs Matt vs Edge in a Hardcore match for the title tonight!" King chuckled.

"Yes, I heard it loud and clear King, that should be a hell of a match. My luck goes out to Jeff" JR replied and saw the Hardy's looking at each other face to face while Edge looked on with a smile, "What the-!"

Jeff turned to see Edge but when he turned his back around to Matt, Matt kicked him in the stomache, making him bend over. Matt grabbed his head onto a lock and put up his other arm up and delivered a Twist of Fate on his brother, leaving him out cold on the ring.

"What a cheap shop. C'mon Matt that isn't the way to do you're brother wrong" JR shook his head and saw Edge running down the ramp, into the ring and eyed Matt as he was turning around. Edge ran and Speared Matt's guts, smashing his head against the floor of the ring, "C'mon!" JR yelled.

Edge got to his feet and looked down at the defensless Matt who just like his brother, was out cold, "Say hello to you're new champion" Edge spoke into Matt's mic and dropped it, putting his arms up as his music played and flashed a smile. Soon he would pay for this.

-------------------------------

"This match is scheduled for win-fall. Introducing first, she is the Woman's Champion-" Lilian Garcia spoke into the mic in the middle of the ring, the loud dancing music played, "Mickie James!" Lilian smiled at Mickie who was jumping around while having the title in her hand, waving it up.

"Mickie's looking great JR, look at her jump around in that little skirt" King patted JR who was chuckling softly at his remark.

"Yes King, Mickie, former Woman's Champion, here to take on Gail Kim tonight. Later we have that Hardcore match with the Hardy's and Edge for the title, that should also be good to see later tonight" JR added.

Mickie, who was wearing a short mini jean skirt along with a white top that had cuts trough it and furry brown boots, made her way down the ring with a wide bright smile attached to her face, slapping hands with her fans that waved her over. Mickie whipped her body in the ring, on her knees she brought the title up with both hands.

"Our next apponent-" Lilian smiled at Mickie and looked over at the ramp again, seeing Gail Kim come out the ring with small glittery shorts with matching top and black wrestling boots up to her knees.

"Gail Kim!" Lilian announced, smiling at Gail who was coming out with a serious look on her face marching down the ramp and sliding into the ring, Lilian took the title from the referees hands and stepped out the ring and back to her corner.

The referee waved over Mickie and Gail, standing in front of them. The blond mail swung his arm in the bell-ringers direction and the match was on. Mickie and Gail started out by walking around the ring for a couple of seconds when both females locked in a embrace.

Mickie took the upper hand and put her in a head lock. Gail whipped Mickie's body towards the ropes and jumped in the air for a kick but saw that Mickie had held to the ropes, making her move unsuccessful. Mickie looked back to see her on her back and went for a pin with Gail's legs to her shoulders.

One,two-The referee saw Gail jump off the ground and kicked Mickie in her face. Mickie walked over dizzy to the corner of the ring with Gail right behind her. Gail turned her around just to receive a devastating fist to her face. Mickie then got up to the third turnbuckle while holding on the ropes for support.

Mickie James wrapped her legs around Gail's neck and swung her body in a spinning direction, sending Gail flipping over to the ground. Mickie saw the opportunity to end the match early and decided to spin around for the Mick Kick but Gail caught her foot and slammed it to the ground, sending Mickie into a split.

Gail raised a knee and conected with Mickies face and went for the pin. One,two-she kicked out. Gail moved her long black hair from her face and dragged Mickies body over near the corner while she started to climb the turnbuckle, glancing over to see Mickie still on the ground.

Gail waved at the fans from the top turnbuckle, with her back against Mickie who was still on the ground. She flipped her body into a moonsault and just when her body was going to connect with Mickie's, she moved out the way, letting Gail's body hit the hard floor.

"What a moonsault!" JR yelled while the crowd cheered loudly at the move and how the match was soon going to finish.

Mickie saw the defenseless Gail on the ground and dragged her body to her feet, wrapping her arm around Gail's head, Mickie jumped into the air and swung her body down into a devastating DDT. The crowd cheered and applauded at the move. Mickie fell to her knees and landed her body on top of Gail's. One,two,three! The referee swung his arm over to the bell ringer who quickly rung the bell.

"The winner of this match, Mickie-James!" Lilian announced on her mic, standing up and smiling up at Mickie who just picked up Gail.

"Good match" Mickie managed to say, extending her hand out at Gail who was rubbing the back of her head. Gail went to shake it but then kicked her in the stomach out of nowhere and grabbed a chunk of Mickie's brown hair and slammed Mickie's face into the mat.

"My God King! Gail has lost it!" JR yelled at what he was seeing. "Shes going up-oh no King!" Jr saw Gail going to the top of the ropes like before, this time she flipped her body upside down into a moonsault and landed her body on Mickie's, "What the hell is Gail thinking King?"

Gail narrowed her eyes down at Mickie and slid under the ropes and began heading up the ramp with the crowd cheering boos and some cheers for her actions, while Mickie layed flat on her back out cold.

-----------------

_Backstage...._

Shelton Benjamin was walking down a narrow hall, heading out to the ring for his match with a mystery opponent. His blond hair was a bit fuzzy and the grin he had while holding the title was wide.

"The next match is scheduled for win fall, introducing first. He is the United Stats Champion, Shelton Benjamin!" Lillian announced in the middle of the ring as Shelton's music played and he came out walking like he was a celebrity, polishing his title as he walked down the ramp and walked up the steel steps into the ring.

Shelton who was wearing short alastic blue and white shorts, long blue wrestling boots with no shirt, exposing his chissled body and great chest, snached the mic from Lilians hands, she quickly got out the ring.

"So I here I have some mystery opponent" Shelton laughed at the thought while the crowd booed him, "What chump would possibly wanna go one on one with the United States-" Shelton jumped as the fire on stage exploded and out came Kane in the beaming red light with a angry look on his face.

"Looks like the chump Shelton was talking about, is Kane!" King announced, looking over at Kane who was making his way down into the ring. The referee quickly stopped him from going any further. He looked over at Shelton and grabbed the title and slid it to the corner of the ring and motioned for the bell, ding ding ding...

Kane eyed Shelton down, who was afraid of him thinking back to the matches he had with him in the past. Shelton kicked his foot up at Kane but he quickly grabbed it, never leaving his eyes from Shelton. Kan swung the leg down and grabbed him by the neck, Shelton tried to break Kane's grasp but it was no use, Kane lifted him up while having the other hand attached to his shorts and slammed his body to the ground.

Kane lifted his foot over Shelton and looked down as a evil laugh escaped him. One,two,three. The referee motioned for the bell and just like that, Kane was the winner.

"My God JR, Kane beet the United States Champion. This will definitely put him in the running" King smiled but jumped when Kane lifted his arms and brung them down with force, fire exploding from the corners of the rings.

"Thats Kane for you" JR frowned and looked up at the referee helping Shelton to his feet.

_Backstage...._

Triple H was in his locker room putting some things in his gym bag when Shawn Michael's walked into the room with his usual clothing and a white t-shirt, "Hunter" Shawn started.

"Ready for that match against Randy and his fan club, Ted and the other guy?" Triple H looked up at him and saw the seriousness look in Shawn's face.

"Yes, but I want to know something from you Hunter" Shawn replied, looking dead in his eyes.

"What?"

"I was wondering-" Shawn pulled out a DX shirt and in his other hand he had a "Randy Sucks!" T-shirt, "Which one should I wear?" Shawn asked. The crowd watching on laughed at the moment.

"Definitely the Randy one. Team spirit" Triple H replied but didn't see it when three masked men with all black on rushed into the rooms with wooden bats and smashed it against Shawn's head, sending him to the floor. One of the figures bashed the other bat into Triple H's stomach and send him crashing down to the floor as well.

The three figures dragged both their unconscious bodies out into the lobby all the way out to the parking lot where a black truck was parked right in front of the exit. One of the men opened the large trunk and threw Shawn inside, Triple H following.

"Lets go!" One of them said and got into the drivers side, the other two got in the back seats and drove out of the arena, leaving many questions unanswered.

_Back In The Arena...._

"Wow JR, did you see that?" King asked.

"Yea, who could possibly want to mess with DX?" JR thought with a finger to his chin.

"JR, it was clearly Randy and and Legacy" King pointed out as Lilian got back into the middle of the ring, "The match we've been waiting for is finally here. Mr. McMahon ordered this match to be scheduled early because we don't know how long this may take, so Lilian take it from here!"

"The following is a Hardocore match! And it is for the WWE World Heavyweight Title!" Lilian announced, the crowd cheered on as Jeff's music hit the arena nad cheering begun once again.

Jeff waved his hands in the air as the fireworks went out. The glory was destroyed when the music stopped and Matt ran out, hitting his brother from the back with his fists.

"C'mon that was a cheep shot from his brother!" JR shouted as Matt threw his brother to the ground and began sending kicks to his ribs. Matt dragged his brother by his long blue hair down the ramp when Edge ran out to the ramp with a steel pipe in his hand.

Matt was to late to look back over at Edge and had the pipe swung in his chest, Edge kicked him and threw him to the steel wall that was keeping the fans back. Edge continued dragging Jeff by his hair and threw him in the ring, the referee motioned for the bell and it was on.

"What not Jeff?!" Edge kicked him in the ribs and unbuckled his title from around Jeff's waist and looked at it with hunger, "Take this!" Edge spat and rammed the title in Jeff's face.

Edge layed his body down on Jeff's, one,two,-Matt slid in the ring with the pipe and smashed it against Edges back, breaking the pin. Matt got Edge to his feet by pulling his blond hair up and delivered a fist to his face and a kick to his stomach.

Jeff who was getting to his feet snuck out the ring and looked under the ring for something he could use for advantage. Matt spotted his brother and ran over to the side he was and jumped over the ropes, landing his body on top of his.

Jeff and Matt were now on the Matt's outside on their backs, Edge got to his knees and crawled over to to them and lifted his body on top of Jeff's, the referee followed and counted. One, two- But Jeff kicked out in time. Edge, already getting inpatient, stood up and dug under the ring and took out a wooden table where he slid it inside the ring.

"Tables, Ladders, Chairs!!" The crowd yelled at the next weapon Edge took out, a fifteen feet steel ladder and also slid that inside the ring. Picking up Jeff Hardy and rolling him in the ring, Edge looked back over to Matt and took a breath of air, when he turned back around Jeff was running over in his direction and connected the heels of his boots to Edges face trough the ropes.

Jeff got to his feet again and stumbled over to the wooden table and set it up on the legs of it. He then looked over at the ladder, the crowd cheered louder at that, and picked it up with both hand. Jeff extended the ladder open and placed it tall next to the table, ready for his next move.

Jeff looked over at where his brother was but didn't see that Matt was on the top rope and sprung his body at him, landing on top of him. The ref slid in the ring, one, two-. Jeff kicked out, making Matt more angrier.

Matt kicked his brother again and saw the look his brother was giving him and almost felt sorry for what he was about to do. Almost. Matt kicked his brother repeatedly again and dragged him over to the table, placing his body roughly on the wood.

Edge was eyeing both of them from the outside like a hawk, trying to seeze the upper hand. Edge crawled under the mat and grabbed a black steel chair in his grasp and snuck into the ring, right behind Matt.

"Matt!" Edge yelled as Matt turned around quick and got hit in the head with the steel chair, Matt fell to his knees, then fell face forward on the mat.

Edge looked down at both Hardys as he was just near seconds away from possibly wining the match when a familiar entrence song began to blast out the speakers of the stadium.

"OH MY GOD KING!!! SHES BACK!! SHES BACK!!" Jr yelled as the one everyone thought was gone from the WWE was now making their way down the ramp with the crowd cheering as the person looked over at Edge who had his eyes bulging out his head. No one could believe what was happening. _Love..Passion..Energy..._

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter! =D who is this someone that has came back to the WWE??? And what happened to DX?? Find out who and who wins the title in the next chapter =] please review!!**


	2. Still Xtreme

**A/N:Thanks for all the reviews! Now here's the chapter y'all been waiting for, enjoy =]**

* * *

_**Still Xtreme**_

"OH MY GOD KING!!! SHES BACK!! SHES BACK!!" Jr yelled as the one everyone thought was gone from the WWE was now making their way down the ramp with the crowd cheering as the person looked over at Edge who had his eyes bulging out his head. No one could believe what was happening.

Edge looked on at the red head woman running down the ring with baggy black pants, a tight fitted black t-shirt with red letters on the front and a pair of black sneakers. She slid under the roped and stood to her feet, looking over at her ex-lover.

"King! Lita's back!! Shes back King!" JR was still in shock, after the years had passed without seeing her, even thought she had a bad reputaion in the WWE, it was nice to see her again.

"Lita! What is she about to do??" King looked on as Lita locked eyes with Edge, a sinister smile attached to her face as she was a few feet away from him.

Matt looked on as well, holding on to the top rope for support while looking on at Lita who was smiling at Edge and what he had done to his brother. He knew Lita was back, and like her old ways, to help the man she loved more, Edge.

Edge looked at Lita hungrily, seeing that after all the years, she still managed to keep her perfect body. Lita smiled at him, approaching him closely, looking at him up and down.

Just when he thought their flame was going to ignight, Lite threw her foot up his groin. Everyone cheered loudly as Edge's body bended over, Lita quickly wrapped her arm around his neck and swung her leg back, about to do her infamous DDT on him.

Lite glanced over at Matt and smiled, putting her foot back on the mat and lifting her other arm in the air. The crowd exploded into a frenzy as they knew what was about to happen.

"What is she doing JR?!" King yelled in amazement as Lite looked over at the crowd and swung her arm under Edge's neck, sending her back against the mat and his face into a Twist of Fate.

Lite got to her feet immediately and saw what she had done, smiling over at Matt, she ripped her shirt in half to reveal a purple shirt underneath with the Hardy logo on it.

The red hed smiled at Matt who looked on confused at everything that was happening, he knew this match was very important but seeing the woman who had took his heart and break it to a million pieces, just torn him apart.

Jeff was managing himself of the wooden table, one hand on his ribs, when his eyes bulged out of his head at the sight of the woman who he used to share good times with was now in front of him. Jeff looked over at Matt and right then, the real Team Xtreme was born once again.

Lita smiled at Jeff and ran over to him to embrace him in a hug, Jeff, not knowing what to do just stood their looking at his brother and looked over at Edge who was at the corner of the ring recovering at the move Lita had shockingly did.

_"I dont think so Lita" _Edge spat out as he saw the three of them off guard, he decided to go for her. Edge seized up Jeff and Lita for the spear, he ran forward but Jeff caught him, he threw Lita over to the mat next to him and got Edge's shoulder shoved into his stomach.

Lita looked up at the man she had helped win so many matches with and looked over at Matt who was at the corner of the ring, she was preparing for the blows that were now about to come to her when she saw Edge walking slowly over to her.

Matt ran over to Edge, but the blond was quick, he ducked his clothesline and kicked him in the gut, grabbing a chunk of hair, Edge whiplashed his head down to the mat. He then looked over at Lita who had managed to crawl out the ring in time and gave her a creepy evil stare.

"I cant not believe this King. Lita comes back just to play her tricks again, betray the person she was with. Now look at her, running like a cowardly dog" JR mumbled annoyed at her antics.

As Edge turned around, he dragged Jeff to his feet by his blue hair and placed his lifless body back on the wooden table. He then looked over at Lita, already knowing her well enough, who was on the ground looking at his actions.

"That's enough!!" A females voice was heard shouting from a mic. Everyone turned over to see none other but the Chairman's daughter, Stephanie McMahon coming down the ramp with a black bath robe around her body and black boots, her long blond hair around her neck.

"Oh God, if it isn't Raw's general manager, what those she want now?" Jr rolled his eyes and looked on as Stephanie shook her head.

"C'mon JR, its nice seeing more puppies around here" King chuckled at his joke.

"Listen _Lita_, my father may have let _you_back in the WWE, but that doesn't mean _I_ want you here" Stephanie rolled her eyes at the boos she was getting from the crowd and paced back and forth on the ramp.

"And most importantly Lita, you interrupted the best match tonight that my father had made earlier" Stephanie smiled at her and put a finger to her chin, "Now this is what I'm going to do Lita. Me and you go way back where I whooped you're ass, you whooped mine" Stephanie chuckled a bit, "But I haven't been in the ring for quite a while and I'm thinking of coming back for one match with you, to get rid of you once and for all Lita-" Stephanie heard the crowd erupt wildly at her announcement.

"But that's not all, theirs going to be a little reunion tonight you see Lita, you will be teaming up with the Hardy'z for tonight. As for me, well-" Stephanie pointed down at Edge, "You're on my team, but that makes a two on three, so to even things out-" Stephanie added in a cheery little girls voice, "We're going to have Kane!" The fire blasted from the ramp, the arena turned dark red as the bald man, Kane, marched out the back and stood next to her, smiling down at Lita who was terrified.

"And just to add spice to this match, it will be a no disqualification match!" Stephanie added as she began to loosen up the rope around her bath robe to reveal her black leather shorts, and black tight top with black pitch boots, "The match starts now" Stephanie dropped the mic and headed over the ring with Kane right behind.

Jeff, Matt and Lita looked at each other. Its been years since they teamed up together in a match and that wasn't optional now. Matt and Lita looked at each other again then went over to the corner, with Jeff starting out the match with Edge in the middle of the ring while Kane and Stephanie stood on the apron in their proper corner.

"Oh my JR, Team Xtreme is back! At least for one night! And Stephanie is in the ring! This should be a great match" King comented, smiling at the match and hearing JR agree with his statement.

Edge ran over to Jeff, he ducked, when Edge turned around, Jeff landed a fist to his face. Jeff kicked him in the stomach, bending his body over, Jeff ran over to the ropes and was about to do another move on Edge when Stephanie lifted her leg and kicked the back of knees, making Jeff go down to his knees. Edge made a opportunity out of this by running a foot into Jeff's face, sending him to the mat.

Edge took a moment to recover by gasping out for breath and moving his hand threw his brownish hair behind his ears. Edge looked over at Lita and Matt in disgust, seeing them together was making him sick so he decided to take his anger out on Jeff by kicking his ribs repeatedly none stop.

He then saw Stephanie's arm out with a sinister smile to her face, he walked over to her with Jeff being dragged by his blue hair and tagged her in. Stephanie made her way into the ring while Edge stepped out, everyone in the stadium started chanting Lita's name so she could get in. Stephanie looked over at Lita with the same smile then looked down at Jeff, she forced her foot to his neck, grabbing on the red ropes for support while chocking Jeff's life out.

Stephanie walked over to Lita and Matt, inches away from their faces and started cursing out their shameful team. She didn't see but she heard the crowd going crazy, she turned around to find Jeff barely on his feet staring at her, holding the side of his stomach. Her face quickly turned into a look of shock, she stepped back just to have her hair pulled by Lita.

Lita tugged on her brownish hair, hitting the back of her head against the turnbuckle. Jeff walked over to her with a viscous look on his face, not noticing Edge leaving his corner and crawling over to theirs. Edge grabbed Matt's leg and pulled it back, sending his face into the mat. Kane ran inside the ring, sending both his fists on Jeff's back, knocking him back down.

Stephanie looked on in fear as Kane began to kick Jeff's body around like a soccer ball. Edge slammed Matt's body againt the steel steps. Lita took this chance to climb the top rope, once at the top she was ready jump.

"She's going for the Litacarana King!" JR pointed out, hearing the crowd chant her name out. "She's going for it!" JR yelled, seeing Lita about to jump as Kane turned around but Stephanie had pushed her legs apart, sending her down on her butt where she endured a great pain. "Damn it Stephanie! She messed Lita up!"

Lita was in pain, holding herself between her legs. Her eyes nearly popped out her head when she saw Kane looking at her dead in the eye. Lita was trying to get down from the ropes when Kane wrapped his hand around her neck. Lita panicked, grabbing his hand and trying to ungrip it from his hold, their was no use.

Stephanie looked on in enjoyment at the pain Lita was about to get. Both Kane and Stephanie didn't notice when Jeff sneaked out the ring to grab a steel chair. He unfolded it and aimed it in Kane's direction. He was resting himself on the opposite end of the corner when he began running, he took a step onto the chair and lunged his whole body over it and onto Kane, he lost grip of Lita's neck.

Kane fell to his knees, hitting his face against the ropes. Lita grabbed a chunk of Stephanie's hair and pulled her between her legs and yelled a command at Jeff who ran back over to the same corner he ran from. Lita choked Stephanie with her arm around her neck while Jeff began to get ready for his shot.

Jeff ran, stepped on the chair and jumped up, Stephanie elbowed Lita's neck, making her lose grasp of her. Jeff couldn't stop and crashed his body against Lita, knocking her down to the mat. Jeff tried to help her up but Stephanie was quick on her move, she grabbed the steel chair he had set up and swung it to the back of his head, he soon feel to his knees.

"Its over King! Jeff's knocked out and Lita as well, Matt's nowhere to be seen!" JR saw Stephanie roll Jeff's body around and placed herself on top of him, "She wins, she wins King!" JR saw the referees hand go down, go down again, and just when he was about to hit the mat a third time, Matt pulled on Stephanie's legs and slid her out off the ring. "Damn! Matt saved his brother Jeff!"

Matt Hardy looked down at Stephanie who was crawling back slowly in fear while Edge's body was unconscious near the steel steps. Matt pulled Stephanie up to her feet by tugging on her brown hair, she cried out in pain as Matt moved her closer to him. Matt looked at her deep in her eyes and felt the devastating hit Kane had caused on his back. Matt lost grip of her hair and she fell back to the floor.

Kane looked down at Matt who was holding his head thight with both arms, then his eyes rolled back up to the blue steel chair he had slid out under the ring. Kane didnt think twice before letting the chair come down on his back repietedly, he swung up and down his body, while Matt jumped at all the hits.

"Hey!" Kane heard someone say above him, he looked up to see the woman he was going to marry years ago. Lita on the top turnbuckle, holding on to the ropes for support. Kane didn't have a chance to move when Lita jumped off the ropes onto his body crossed sided, he fell to the floor along with her on top. The crowd cheered her on at her risky move, they knew the _old_ Lita was back.

Lita took a second to recover and stand up, using the bottom rope for support. She moved her dark red hair out of her eyes and looked back down at Kane. She stuck a finger up in the air making the crowd start chanting her name again. Lita looked over at Jeff again then began digging under the ring for something.

"JR, look! Lita just took out a-" King was cut off when he saw Lita pull out a large wooden table, she struggled with the weight but managed to dragg it out to the ground. Lita walked slowly over to Matt, helping him to his feet. Matt looked at her confused while she stared back with a warm smile.

Matt saw Kane get up once more and pushed Lita out the way, getting the boot Kane was sending towards them, into his face. Kane began to laugh at Lita who was crawling back with a look of fear on her face. Kane was walking slowly up to her, not noticing Jeff setting up the ladder that was already set up, near the ropes.

"No" Lita stood up and swung a leg between his thighs, she caught it and forced it down, grabbing her by the neck yet again. Lita struggled again to free herself from his grasp when Matt stood up and grabbed the chair Kane had dropped and smashed it up against the back of his head. Lita swung her leg again, connecting with his groin.

She then grabbed him in a neck lock, moving her right hand up in the air with a serious look towards Matt Hardy. But just when Lita was going to deliver a Twist of Fate, she saw Stephanie crawl up behind Matt, she quickly let go of Kanes neck, letting him fall face first.

Matt turned to see Edge coming at him with a sphere and moved out the way, Edge spearing Stephanie's stomach instead. Lita looked on at the shocked look on Matt and Edge's face but that was for a slight second as Edge turned around around and kicked Matt in the gut, bending his body over. Edge grabbed hold of Matt's head and forced it into a DDT, not noticing Jeff who was now running towards them in the ring.

Edge looked at Lita but lost his lock when Jeff's legs went trough the bottom rope and connected his feet to Edge's back. Edge stumbled to one knee while Lita ran over to the steel steps and stood on the edge of the apron, awaiting for Edge to turn around. Edge was now recovering from Jeff's blow when he turned to see Lita jump off the apron, wrapping her legs around his neck and swinging her body around flipping his his as well into a Litacarana. The crowd cheered loudly at the infamous move.

Lita managed to get back to both feet, seeing Edge down on the floor and pointing up at the ladder, motioning Jeff to begin climbing. The crowd knew what was coming. Matt, who was on his feet by now grabbed a chunk of Edge's hair and dragged him on top of the table. He looked up to see Jeff halfway up the ladder.

Stephanie saw him almost to the top and slid in the ring from the side. She got up and moved behind Jeff, lifting up a fist between his legs and hitting his groin area as well, Jeff tried to keep hold of the ladder with his left hand while holding his jewels in the other. Lita saw this and quickly slid into the ring, kicking Stephanie in the stomach.

Stephanie yelled out in pain as Lita continued the kicks until she was down on her knees. Lita then ran to the ropes and ran back in her direction. Stephanie saw a opprotunity and ducked her closeline and grabbed Lita by the tip of her dark red hair and forced her on her back. Lita was now holding her hair in pain while Stephanie looked down at her in disgust and started the kicks to her head.

Matt was looking on at his brother and ex-lover in the ring but didn't see when Kane grabbed Matt by the hair and pushed him into the ring's post. Kane continued smashing Matt's face onto the steel pole until Matt elbowed him, followed by a fist and a kick to the tight, sending Kane back down on one knee.

Matt ran into Kane with his arm open, taking him down to the mat. He then took a breath a air by resting his body up against the ring, looking up to see Jeff climbing the tall ladder again, "What the-?" Matt looked down at Edge who was still laying down on the table in pain. Jeff was now at the very top of the ladder, putting both his arms up in the air with his thumb, middle finger and index finger up in the air, hearing the roaring chant from the crowd.

Jeff looked down at Edge, _what a leap_, but then again their wasn't anything high enough for Jeff to jump. Climbing to the very last step of the steel ladder, Jeff looked down at Edge one more time before flipping his body and coming down on Edge's body, smashing trough the middle of the wood. The referee jumped out the ring to check on Jeff and Edge and saw Jeff barely moving along with Edge.

Matt ran over to his brother to check in. Kane followed and turned Matt around, grabbing him by his neck and pushing him against the ring and kneeing him in the gut. Kane's eyes saw Lita in pain from the move Stephanie was doing to her and smiled, Matt noticed this and head-budded Kane in the face. Matt kicked Kane in the stomach, bending his body over one last time before he delivered the Twist of Fate right next to Edge's body.

Matt then slid inside the ring and watched Stephanie kicking Lita in the corner of the ring while Lita stood their helplessly at her attack. Matt walked up to Stephanie, she felt someones presence behind her and turned around slowly to see Matt looking at her with a evilish smile. Matt grabbed her head and forced it under his arm, smiling at Lita to do the next step, Matt quickly turned his right hand under Stephanie's into another Twist of Fate.

"LITA! LITA! LITA!" The crowd yelled out as Lita began to climb the steel ladder, "She's going up JR" King pointed out, seeing Lita stop about the fifth or sixth step on the ladder and looked back at Matt who was dragging Stephanie's lifeless body near the ladder. Lita turned around and put up the Hardy signal, kissing her fingers before flipping her body into a moonsault and connecting with Stephanie's body.

The referee saw this and slid his body into the ring, seing Lita ontop of her apponent. One, two, three. Lilian Garcia got up with her microphone in hand, "The winners of this match, Jeff and Matt Hardy and Lita!" Lilian smiled at the two who were staring at each other in the ring.

Jeff rolled inside the ring, Matt and Lita helped him get to his feet between them and right before the show went off the air, Jeff, Matt, and Lita held hands and raised them up in the air, all these wasted years, the missed opportunity's, were all worth it for this moment in the middle of the ring, Team Xtreme was back.

* * *

**WOW Team Xtreme is back! Maybe...we'll see what happens next week on Smackdown! So untill next time, please review! =D**


	3. Take A Chance

**A/N:Thanks for all the reviews! Now here's the chapter y'all been waiting for, enjoy =]**

**

* * *

**

_**Take A Chance**_

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Friday night Smackdown! I'm JR with my partner, Jerry the King Lawler" JR started the show behind the announcer table, hearing the roaring fans blasting around the entire arena, "We welcome you from Las Vegas, California"

"Yes JR, and tonight's going to be one hell of a night!" King shouted over the yelling fans behind him, wearing a blue shirt with a crown in the middle of it, "Cant wait to see what happens tonight after Lita's return on Monday night Raw, speaking of Lita, here she comes!" King cheered as the drum rolls of Lita's music began to blast out of the speakers around the stadium, the crowd began to cheer her name as Lita made her way out behind the curtains.

The dark red hair female came out throwing up her hands at the sound of the music, shaking her hair and whipping it around. She was wearing a black tight t-shirt with her name written on the front in blood red while she wore tight dark pants with a pair of pitch black shoes. Lita ran down the runway, slapping hands with her fans. She slid in the ring and quickly stood up to run up on the second rope, waving her left hand in the air with her index finger along with her pinky up in the air as well.

Her music lowered and then the crowd began to cheer her name at a fast pace, Lita smiling at the fans she once left behind and insulted, were now back on her side. Lita looked over at Lilian who was smiling back in her white dress, Lita motioned for the micrphone and Lilian did as she was told and walked over in her heels to hand her the mic.

"Hello Las Vegas!" Lita yelled into the microphone, hearing the crowd stand to their feet and began slapping their hands together. "Now, now, I know you all may be confused of why I came back. Yes, what I did before was wrong," Lita took a moment to let te crowd get her words, "I've changed since the past three years, I'm ready to become the Woman's Champi-"

"I don't think so Lita" The titantron went to a office where Stephanie McMahon was sitting on a lounge chair, a sinister smile attached to her face, "You see, you cant start calling anything around here and asking for title shots, you have to earn them" She giggled a bit, "And I have the perfect way to do so-" Stephanie put a finger to her chin, "Since you've changed and stuff, why don't we see how good you are," Stephanie heard all the cheers and boo's she was receiving, "Against the one and only, the Glamazon, Beth Pyhnox!" Stephanie announced, hearing the loud crowd erupt, just then Beth's music played, sending a chilling feeling up Lita's back.

Beth Pyhnox walked out behind wearing her black leather suit with a dip of gold around the edges while her lng blond hair came around her neck. She gave Lita a serious look before a small grin crawled to her face, "Oh, and Lita-" Stephanie stood up from her chair and walked over to where a large circle appeared with a small handle, "Since were in Las Vegas, why don't we use the Smackdown Roulette to see what match you will be competing in with Beth" Stephanie spun the handle, the handle moved in circles around the many stipulations, "Let's go with this one" Stephanie acted as if the handle had stopped, she had stopped it purposely, "Seems like your second match back will be in a Hardcore match again" Stephanie chuckled evily as the crowd cheered, Lita stood their with anger and a bit of intimidation.

"Just so were on the same page, this match starts now!"

Beth ran down the ring while Lita dropped the mic and prepared herself in front of the referee who slid inside the ring. Beth slid in after and stood on her feet, giving Lita a look of disgust, "I never beat you, this will be the first!" Beth shouted over the crowd before running over to Lita, Lita moved out the way and grabbed a chunk of her blond hair and pulled her into a headlock. Beth struggled for a minute then flipped Lita on the ground.

Lita struggled out of Beth's grasp but she was quick, Beth swung a foot to Lita's ribs, making her cry out in pain. Beth continued kicking Lita's lower back then stood her to her feet, Beth swung a fist and connected with Lita's face, Lita's head spun around and lost balance but then kicked Beth in her stomach, she ran back against the rope but once she was back on Beth, the Glamazon flipped Lita over into a pin. One, two, Lita kicked out. Beth stood up along with a chunk of Lita's blood colored hair, she whiplash Lita to the corner.

Beth ran over to Lita but Lita lifted her left foot, connecting with Beth's face. Beth turned around, looking for any blood while Lita took this opportunity and climbed the turnbuckles, as Beth was turning around, Lita waved the Hardy symbol up in the air with her hands and jumped. She wrapped her legs around Beth's neck but just when Lita was about to flip her body, Beth remained still with Lita up in the air.

Lita struggled to get down but Beth delivered a devistating Power Bomb. Beth whipped her hair up from her face and looked down at Lita in disgust and kicked the back of her head. Lita remained still on the mat of the ring, trying to get near the ropes. Beth delivered more kicks and slid out the ring, pushing Lilian off her seat, Beth grabbed the steel chair and walked over to the ring.

The red head managed to get up on the opposite side of the ring, she saw Beth about to roll in with the chair when she ran forward and threw her legs forward threw the ropes, her feet connecting to the chair, thus connecting with Beth's face. Beth fell on all fours while Lita tried to regain strength at the corner of the ring. Lita turned around to wave her hand in the air for her fans who were cheering, just then Beth grabbed her right leg and pulled on it causing Lita to fall face first.

Beth slid Lita out the ring, letting her limp body fall harsh onthe mat outside around the ring. Beth looked down at her in anger and started searching under the apron for something. The crowd's roar began to get louder as Beth reviled the steel trash can she pulled out. Beth raised the large steel can over her head with both hands and let it go down with speed on Lita's back, Lita jumped and cried out in pain at the hit.

The referee got out the ring to count the pin that Beth was now committing. One, two, Lita rolled around just when the ref's hand was about to come down, she rolled over to her face while Beth complained to the ref about his slow counting. Lita crawled around, sliding the apron on top of herself, she looked around under the ring for something that could help her. Lita slid her arm out the ring with a kendo stick, as Beth was turning around she swung it and connected with Beth's neck, Beth quickly fell to one knee.

Lita tried to get to he feet but just managed to get to one knee when Beth hit her cheek with a hard fist, Lita's head spun around again but this time she wasn't going out like this. Lita saw another opportunity and with all strength, he grabbed Beth's legs and opened them wide enough, sending the Glamazon to her beck, Lita rolled her body around with Beth's legs on her shoulder. One, two, Beth kicked out. Lita looked at JR and King who were in front of them behind the announcer's table.

The Queen of Xtreme got to her feet and positioned the trash can that was now bended a bit, near the table and grabbed Beth's hair pulling her up to her feet. Lita moved Beth's arm around her own neck and managed to suplex her onto to the trash can, moving her body on top of Beth's. One, two, Beth kicked out again. Lita stood up annoyed at the fact she kept kicking out, Lita turned her back trying to figure what to do next when she felt Beth's feet push against her back, sending her smashing against the steel steps.

Beth now had the chance once again, she moved in on Lita quick by delivering more blows to her leg's and back. Lita struggled to move around but Beth stood her up into a fireman's carry, she then slammed her back against the steps, Lita's body slowly slid down the small steps. Beth grabbed Lita's head into a headlock, choking and squeezing the life out of her. Lita decided to do something she had learned over her break, standing near the ropes, Lita ran forward and jumped up to the edge of the ring, flipping over landing behind Beth. Lita pushed Beth onto the edge of the ring and continued her attack while Beth was on one of her knee.

Lita warned King and JR to move the crown and laptop off the table while she climbed up ontop of it, awating Beth to turn around. The crowd cheered on as Beth slowly turned around, Lita jumped off the small ledge of the table and wrapped her leggs around Beth's neck, swinging her body over, flipping Beth's aswell in the Litacarana. Lita stood up fast, flipping her red hair off her face, she looked under the ring again.

Her old ways were now coming back when the crowd saw Lita pulling out a fifteen feet steel ladder with some difficulties. Lita layed the ladder on the floor while she took a breath of air, she then stood the ladder up and started positioning it with its sides wide open. Lita walked over at Beth and grabbed her head with her arm around her neck, Lita raised a hand in the arid and connected the Twist of Fate on Beth's face.

Knowing it was about to end, Lita started climbing the ladder in front of the announce table with her back against Beth who was laying down on her back out cold. Lita was reaching the lst two steps of the ladder when she heard the crowd getting loud, she thought it was for her but then she looked over at who was now running down the ramp with a angry look on his face.

Edge slid in the ring with his jeans and brown boots, and gray t-shirt reading Sphere! on the front of it. The blond male ran forward in the direction where Lita was and threw his leg's threw the ropes, connecting his feet with the ladder. The ladder tilted a bit, Lita tried to maintain control but it was no use, the ladder tilted over sending her body smashing down against the announce table, destroying it to pieces.

Edge slid out the ring while everyone boo'd him, he moved Beth up to her feet while having her arm around his neck. Edge walked her over where Lita was knocked out and threw Beth's body on top of her, motioning for the ref, Edge grabbed his blond hair as the ref counted. One, two, three! Edge jumped up in joy at the fact, just then he heard the beating sound of the Hardy's music, Jeff and Matt were now running down the ramp.

The oprotunist knew the only way to leave was threw the crowd so without thinking, Edge jumped over the baracade and started runing along the paths of fans around touching him and screaming his name. Jeff and Matt helped Lita to her feet while the ref helped Beth to hers, just then another song hit the stadium.

"Hold it! Hold it!" Mr. McMahon yelled onto his mic, wearing his gray suit with dress shoes. "I don't know whats going on between you Lita and my daughter Stephanie but this thing is going to end tonight do you hear me? Stephanie, get your ass out here now!" Mr. McMahon yelled with anger and no more then a minute did Stephanie come out with her blue suit on and heels.

"Yes dad?" Stephanie rolled her eye's at him, talking into the mic she bought out.

"Listen Stephanie, you may be my daughter but I'm still in charge around here got that?-" Mr. McMahon walked around the ramp, shaking his head slowly, "You know what-" Mr. McMahon noticed Lita and Beth recovering with their eye's glued to him, "Were going to try this again" Mr. McMahon smiled down at the Hardy'z and Lita, "Lita, tonight, you will go one on one against-" Mr. McMahon pointed at Beth then looked back over to his daughter who's smile faded quick, "Stephanie McMahon!" He announced, Lita's smile crawled back up to her face as she understood what was happening, "Not only that, but just to make sure their aren't any interruptions like this with Edge, this match will be in a steel cage!"

* * *

**OK, I gave you all a little taste of whats coming up later on =] so what did you think of the match? Lita vs Beth with Edge making Lita loose =[ well hope you like it and please review!! **


	4. Bonnie & Clyde

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews =] here's the next chapter, enjoy! I'll just skip to the main event: Lita vs Stephanie McMahon in a steel cage match.**

**

* * *

**

"Ladies and gentlemen this should be a hell of a match tonight, don't you agree King? Lita vs Stephanie McMahon in a steel cage match!" JR announce loudly into King's ear who was smiling at all the roaring fans, "Let this match begin!" JR shouted as Stephanie's theme music began playing over the speakers of the roaring fans.

"Intoroducing first, she is the daughter of the Chairman, Stephanie McMahon!" Lilian announced into her microphone as Stephanie came out behind the curtains with a black leather outfit on with black boots up to her knees. She walked down the ramp with a confidence look and her straight hair down her back.

"Give me that!" Stephanie snatched the microphone from Lilian and glared her down, "Before we begin, I would like to show Lita what I meant by_ training_" Stephanie said into the microphone before she turned around to see Lilian looking at her with a puzzled look, "Like this!" Stephanie ran over to Lilian and grabbed a chunk of her blond locks, wrapping them in her fingers, "See this Lita?!" Stephanie yelled into the phone and let it go to give Lilian a blow to her face with her right fist.

Just then Lita's theme song played trough the speakers, sending millions of fans up to their feet, "Lita's coming out!" King yelled as Lita walked out slowly wearing the same outfit as earlier that night. She put her hands to her waist and shook her head down at Stephanie before running down the ramp and sliding into the ring.

Stephanie pushed Lilian aside and went after Lita who speared her down to the ground, sending fists down on her face and lower body. The ref inside the ring helped Lilian out the ring before sliding back in the ring, calling for the bell to start the match and giving the signal for the large steel above to lower.

Lita continued her attacks on Stephanie but lost the upper hand when Stephanie rolled her over to her back and got to her feet quick, sending a kick down on the back of her head. Stephanie smiled down at Lita who was holding her head in pain, she didn't care as she dragged Lita around the ring by tugging on her blood red hair. Stephanie looked down at Lita who was rolling around slowly and delivered another kick to her head and looked around at the steel that was staring right back at her. The entire ring was surrounded by hard steel.

A evil look came to Stephanie's face as she noticed what to do next, she dragged Lita towards the side of the ring where the steel was and pushed her under the ropes with her feet. She then ran towards the opposite direction and ran back, sending both her feet at Lita's back. Lita cried out in pain as her front side had connected with the steel.

Stephanie got to her feet again, wiping the hair out of her face over her shoulder then looked back down at Lita. Dragging her up to her feet, she whiplashed Lita's body towards the rope, as Lita was runing back towards Stephanie she jumped in mid air as she wrapped her leggs around Stephanie's neck, twisitng her body and flipping Stephanie over on her back. The crowd cheered for Lita's famous move.

Lita took the opportunity to regain her energy on her knees, she looked over at Stephanie and stood up. As Stephanie was getting to her feet, Lita ran towards her and delivered a fist to her face, sending more blows to her face, Lita kicked her mid section and wrapped her arm over Stephanie's neck, sending her into a suplex. Lita, on her back, whipped her legs up in air and jumped up off her back onto her feet.

The read head female looked around the rings floor and saw the microphone Stephanie had used to bash Lilian in the face with, she picked it up and readied herself as Stephanie was getting to her feet and slowly turning around. Lita ran forward towards her with the microphone in her hand and smashed it against Stephanie's forehead, she fell to her back as the blow connected.

As Lita was walking around the ring, she looked up at the ramp to see the blond, Edge walking down the ramp slowly with a sinister look attached to his face. _"Fuck"_Lita thought as she wiped the strands of red hair away from her face and looked back down at Stephanie who was on her knees. Lita scooped Stephanie up off her feet and slammed her body back down on the ground, she then grabbed Stephanie's arms and dragged her near the corner of the ring.

_"I have to finish this quick"_Lita thought as she saw Edge getting closer to the ring, she began climbing the ropes with her back facing Stephanie. As Lita was going to go for her moonsault, Edge ran over to the cage and began to shake it so she could lose her balance, "Stop!" Lita yelled at Edge who kept shaking the steel with force, Stephanie saw this and got to her knees, crawling out the way for Lita.

Lita, not knowing Stephanie was out of her spot, flipped her body into a moonsault and connected with the rings floor. She rolled around, holding her ribs in pain while Edge laughed at her in enjoyment. "Get her!" Edge ordered Stephanie who was now slapping Lita in the face while holding her chin up. Stephanie dragged Lita to her knees and wrapped her arms around her neck and delivered a devastating DDT onto Lita's face.

Stephanie then rolled her body on top of Lita's. One, two,- Lita kicked out last minute with her arm up. Stephanie looked up at the cage and ran towards the corner of the ring, climbing the ropes slowly to catch her balance. Stephanie was climbing and just when her foot made it off the ropes and onto the cage, Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy rushed down the ramp and around the cage where Edge was but like always, Edge began to run away from them.

Matt took it upon himself to climb the outside of the cage where he locked eye's with Stephanie, she shook her head repeatedly as he started to shake his body against the cage. Matt's shaking became more rougher for Stephanie who couldn't take it and lost grip of the cage, falling off and falling onto her back. Matt jumped off the cage and saw Edge climbing the cage on the opposite side where he was standing while Jeff looked up at him climbing up.

"Lita!" Matt yelled at his once-was-love, but was getting no response as she rolled around in pain at the dive she tooken. Lita's body rolled over to the side of the ring where Matt was, "Lita get up, Edge's coming in!" Matt yelled at Lita, just near inches away from touching her flesh on the other side of the cage.

Lita looked up to see Matt's eye's staring right back at her, "Matt?" Lita said out loud at him who was on the opposite side of her, Lita got to her knees and moved in closer where Matt did the same. In the heat of the moment, Lita moved her face closer to the cage and so did Matt, their lips connected trough the cage.

The red head was so distracted that she did not see when Edge was making his way to the top of the cage, with that she got to her feet quick and ran over to the side Edge was on. Lita climbed the roped quickly until the was close to the tops edge, her hands grasped the steel as she got to the very top, swinging her right leg over the steel, closer to victory.

"Lita's about to win King!" JR yelled as the crowd started roaring for her once again. No one knew what she was really up to until Edge sat in the same position as Lita on the edge of the cage looking directly at her who was getting to her feet steadily, "King, that's a high fall from there! She'll kill herself!! What is she thinking!?" JR was now shaking at Lita's risky moves, but that's what she was most know as.

Lita got to her feet, trying not to lose her balance or look down, she stepped one step closer to Edge who was now sliding back. Lita took another step closer when she was loosing her balance do to Stephanie's shaking the cage uncontrollably. Just when Lita lost her balance, she jumped up at Edge, wrapping her legs around his neck and swinging her body down and around. Edge flipped with her Litacanrana and landed hard on his back, Lita landed on the side of her body with extreme pain.

Jeff started looking under the ring for something while Matt looked at Stephanie watching the entire crazed scene in shock. She then walked over to the cage's door where the outside referee opened it up for her. Matt ran over to the ref and shoved him to the ground, he grasped the steel door and pulled back then swung it towards Stephanie where it connected with her face just like he did to Lita before. Stephanie fell back in the ring unconscious.

Matt's eye's bulged out her head when he saw Jeff setting up a ladder a bit higher then the height of the cage on the other side of the ring. Jeff was half way up the ladder with quick speed while Edge layed at the center of the ring with his arms layed flat against the mat. Jeff made it to the top of the ladder with his Hardy sign raised in the air while the crowd cheered him on. Jeff looked down at Edge and once again, didn't think twice about what he was doing.

Jeff flipped over the cage into the Swanton Bomb onto Edge, Jeff's back landing hard against Edge's chest. Jeff and Edge cried out in pain as the long fall had killed both their body's. Matt's hands were attached to his head when he saw his younger brother fly down like that. With that, Matt slid trough the door of the cage and got on his knees next to his brother, "Jeff! Jeff!" Matt yelled down to Jeff who was unconscious.

Lita who was now recovering from her move, was managing to stand to her feet using to ropes. The cage was now raising up back to the top, releasing all of them from its steel. Matt looked over at Lita and ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her. The steel cage was lifting off the ring when Matt looked up at it in shock at it, wondering what was happening.

Matt looked around and saw Edge in the corner begging for air with the fall he had tooken, he looked back over to the Red Headed She devil with a warm smile and just when he was about to go for a kiss, Lita pointed at Edge's direction. Matt looked over to see Edge on one knee, as he turned back around Lita shook her head and swung her leg between his legs.

As Matt was about to fall to his knees, Lita wrapped her left arm around his neck and bended him over, swinging one leg back and swinging it forward, she whipped Matt's face into the hard mat. Matt Hardy was now unconscious as Lita looked down at what she had done, cheers turned into boo's at her unquestioned move. She looked over at Jeff who was now on his feet, barely, watching her. Jeff turned to look at Edge when the opportunist ran forward and delivered a devastating Spear to the Hardy.

Edge, on his knees, smiled sinisterly at what he and his partner had done. Lita walked over to him and kissed him hard on the lips, swerving her tounge inside his mouth while he lifted her up in the air with her legs around his waist. Lita broke the kiss and jumped back to the mat where she told Edge something as she began to climb the ropes once again.

The blond dragged Jeff over to Matt Hardy's body where he placed him on top of him while Lita stood at the top rope with her back against him. Edge moved out the way before Lita flipped into the Moonsault she delivered to both the Hardy's at one time. Edge lifted Lita back in the air and began to kiss her again while she played with his hair, the duo were back and this time, Bonnie and Clyde were running this show.

* * *

**WOW! Lita turned on the Hardys once again and is back with Edge, how will this play out in the end? Find out in the next chapter, please review =]**


End file.
